Cruel World
by Holy Cross Baby
Summary: Lily Evans was the most unpopular and friendless geek ever to attend Hogwarts. But during the summer before 6th year she changed and now shes back and with the love of the three most popular boys in school. Who will she end up with?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Cruel World.

**Rating: T **(may change later)

**Summary: **Lily Evans was the most unpopular and friendless geek ever to attend Hogwarts. But during the summer before 6th year she changed and now has the love of the three most popular boys in school. Who will she end up with?

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and am not making any money whatsoever on writing this**

**Authors Note: hey all I'm a bad writer but I should be improving soon so please give it a chance. Please review.**

**Prologue:**

Lily Evans was your average teenage girl. Well okay she's not exactly normal. In fact Lily was a witch at a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was a very smart witch but unfortunately she had no friends and was constantly teased and pranked. She wasn't the best looking girl around and was a bit on the chubby side. She wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny. Lily has fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. She was also kind of on the short side standing at only 5 feet 1 inch. Amazingly though she had no freckles which was odd enough. Now lets see what she's up to.

The day was June 26 1976 and it was the last day of school before the students returned home for the summer. A girl with long red hair was peering around a corner making sure that someone wasn't there before continuing on her way. Thank god she thought as she walked briskly toward the library, I don't have to deal with the Marauders today. Smiling to herself she walked halfway into the library. When she heard

"Oi Evans!" behind her

"Guess I thought to soon" she thought

Turning around and stepping out the library she faced the three (A/N There is no Peter DIE PETER DIE) most popular boys in school. As usually they were coming to either A. Prank her or B.Make fun of her and prank her. Which was that they usually did. She couldn't deny that each boy before her was gorgeous . Sirius Black was about 6"1 with long black hair he had peering grays eyes and was very good looking. Sirius loved to prank anyone especially her and the Slytherins. He went from girl to girl without caring who he hurt along the way he wasn't exactly the smartest bulb in the box but his looks made up for that. Then came Remus Lupin, Remus was 6"2 with blue eyes and blonde hair. He usually looked awfully pale and Lily knew that he was a werewolf, it wasn't hard for her to figure out especially since she had no friends and spent most of her time studying, Although despite being a werewolf he was the more sensitive and nice one out of the three most of the time he did not prank Lily. Last but not least came James Potter , James was the tallest of the three standing at 6 feet 4 inches. James had hazel eyes with messy black hair. Like Sirius James was extremely good looking but he was also the biggest prat out of the three.

" Hey Evans answer us when we talk to you" yelled their leader James Potter as he pointed his wand at her.

"Yeah you fat ugly toad" yelled Sirius. Shaking her head Lily thought that's real creative but instead of answering knowing it would just make everything worse ,she ran.

She ran and ran until she reached her dormitory. Upon entering she happened to glance in the mirror and saw that she had pink hair. Not again she thought and with a swish of her wand her hair turned back to its beautiful red colour.

Why must they always do this to me? She thought as she laid down on her bed closing the curtains behind her. Because they are jerks a voice said deep inside of her and need to be taught a lesson. Sitting up quickly she said aloud " and I'm just the person to teach them!"

Quickly jumping out of bed she grabbed some parchment and a quill and planned her battle plan. Which read:

1. Loose weight

2.Get new clothes

3.Get complete new look

4. Make the Marauders fall in love with me

5. Learn to stand up for self

Smiling to herself she thought look out loud Marauders you aren't going to know what hit you cause here I come!

**A/N Should I continue? I need a beta please help! It will make it better**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewers: Thank you all for reveiwing! **

**Authors note: Wow it took me forever but I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait. Once I have a beta I'll be able to update often. I sort of forgot, well maybe not forgot about this fic but I put off writing in it. But now that thats over here is the latest chapter. One more thing I doubt anyone who reviewed a long time ago will remember this fic sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes! Or grammar errors! Once I get a beta they'll stop I swear!**

**Recap:**

_Why must they always do this to me? She thought as she laid down on her bed closing the curtains behind her. Because they are jerks a voice said deep inside of her and need to be taught a lesson. Sitting up quickly she said aloud " and I'm just the person to teach them!"_

_Quickly jumping out of bed she grabbed some parchment and a quill and planned her battle plan. Which read:_

_1. Loose weight_

_2.Get new clothes_

_3.Get complete new look_

_4. Make the Marauders fall in love with me_

_5. Learn to stand up for self _

_Smiling to herself she thought look out loud Marauders you aren't going to know what hit you cause here I come!_

**Chapter Two:**

Lily Evans walked briskley into the train station. 'Well' she thought as she reached the barrier 'it's show time' and with that thought in mind she crossed through the barrier.

James Potter stood by the scarlette train. Waiting for his two best friends Sirius and Remus to arrive. 'I wonder whats keeping them?' he thought 'Maybe they are off bugging Evans while I'm standing here like an idiot waiting for them' it was then that James lifted his head. Just as a beauiful red head came through the barrier. 'Wow' he thought 'she's hot, I wonder who she is.'

James surveyed the red hed thoughtfully. Taking in her loose red curls, her curves in all the right places and short mini skirt that she wore showing off her tanned legs. 'she must be new' he concluded 'Well I'll give her a welcome she'll never forget.' And with that he slauntered over to where the 'new' girl was standing.

"Hey sexy lady" he said wrapping an arm around her tiny frame "I'm James Potter, and you are?"

"Not interested" Lily replied jerking away from him and walking away.

James's eyes went wide with shock "what did you just say?" he asked catching up to her.

Lily turned and looked at him amused "I said that I'm not interested"

"Thats impossible I'm James Potter!"

"So your point?" Lily asked clearly amused. 'I can't wait to see his face when he realizes its me!' she thought excitedly.

"Your new here, aren't you?" James asked ignoring her comment.

"No ,I'm not" Lily answered chuckling "I've been going here since First year"

"You couldn't have!" James insisted "If you had I would have most definetly noticed you"

"I have" Lily replied annoyed "I'm in the same year as you too"

"What house are you in then?"

"Gryffindor"

"But there's only one 6th year girl in Gryffindor! She's a fat loser so you can't possibly be her"

"Guess again sweetie" and with that Lily disapeared into the crowd, leaving James standing there in disbelief.

**Okay that was crappy and short! Sorry! I've never written HP before so give me time to get used to it. Then I swear it will get better. Also once charaters are established my writing should improve. The next chapter will be up once I have a beta! One more thing Lily's hair isn't super curly its more wavey curly. Thats all for now...**

**I doubt Lily could be the only 6th Year Gryffindor girl but lets just use are imaginations and say she can be. In order for this to work she has to be...**

**Once again , I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. I need a beta if your will to do it please put it in your review.**

**Please review!**


End file.
